Zerehedord
Description Everything about the existence of this man is controversial. Born with the blood of both humans and elves, he rejected his elven heritage and thus never founded a connection with their sunwell. Like his younger brother, Zerehedord keeps to himself a lot, often preferring to fight without the assistance of his family. Despite this, however, Atlus Realmwalker has proven to be a powerful ally to him. Cursed with the dark magic of the death knights, Zerehedord remains optimistic; though he can no longer wield the power of the light, there is no reason he can not fight in its name. This philosophy has lead him to become a benevolent force of dark righteousness. History Zerehedord, born 20 years prior to the first war, was the first born son of Alabaster and Phabien. Even as a child, he displayed many virtues. And when his younger brother, Arahadord, was born, he took it upon himself to make certain that danger never found its way to him. At the age of five, Phabien attempted to teach Zerehedord magic, believing that his high-elven heritage would be enough to stir something. But to his mother's dismay, Zerehedord never seemed to grasp any of it. In leau of his magical training, Zerehedord began his tutorlage under the guidance of a dwarven warrior. Then, in his seventeenth year, he began his training as a paladin. It was by his father's law that Zerehedord was forbidden to fight during the first war. So too was he forbidden to return to Stormwind City to continue his training. Though he felt confident in his abilities, he grudgingly obeyed his father's will. He almost regretted it when news of Stormwind's fall reached Hellbane Manor. The next six years were spent honing his abilities as best he could; Hellbane Manor was very well hidden with Elwynn Forest. Even so, measures were put into place to make certain that no orc stumbled upon the manor. Zerehedord even gave Arahadord a few lessons in swordsmanship. Before long, Edmund returned home. This surprised Zerehedord as he had previously assumed that he died during the battle of Stormwind. He didn't question his sudden return until he overheard him comspiring against Alabaster with Phabien. But he was discovered and teleported far away from Hellbane Manor, to Lordaeron. There was nothing he could have done to prevent the destruction of Hellbane Manor and the death of his father. It was in Lordaeron that he resumed his training. Lordaeron had much that Stormwind didn't. And so, Zerehedord exelled in both his studies and his training. It provided him a great deal of solace for the loss of his family. It was also during the second war that he had a brief opportunity to fight alongside a distant cousin of his; A gilnean mercenary called Lucriron V. Shortly after the end of the Second War, Zerehedord found Arahadord alive and well in Hillsbrad. He quickly learned that Arahadord had become part of the League of Assassins and advised him to leave them. However, when his brother did so, the assassins attacked. But the Hellbane brothers were victorious. Knowing that Lord Ravenholdt would one day seek revenge against them, the Hellbane brothers went their separate ways; Zerehedord returned to Lordaeron while Arahadord travelled south to Stormwind. During the third war, Zerehedord assisted the Silver Hand in combating the Scourge. Knowing that Phabien would be in Quel'Thalas, he went to her to warn her of the Scourge - even despite her horrific acts years earlier. Following the destruction of the Sunwell, Phabien had become very weak. Zerehedord couldn't rightfully leave her and so decided to take care of her as best he could. But as soon as Phabien's powers were returned to her, she vanished. By this point, Zerehedord knew that Lordaeron had fallen to the Scourge. And so, he decided to stay in Quel'Thalas for the time being. He spent many peaceful years alone in his isolated cottage located in the Eversong Woods. Even after the blood elves defected to the Horde he was, for the most part, left alone. That was until the day the whispers started. As time passed, they became more and more difficult to ignore. Soon, he began receiving disturbing visions in his dreams of the deaths of many innocent people during the third war. In each of these dreams, there was one resounding message; "You could have prevented this". The source of these whispers and visions was none other than his uncle, Edmund Hellbane, who had since become a death knight loyal to the Scourge. He met his uncle in Andorhal where the pair did battle. During the battle with the death knight, Zerehedord's heart was pierced by the cursed blade of his uncle, Hellcroft. Astonishingly, Zerehedord found the will continue fighting and defeated Edmund. He took Hellcroft as his own weapon and returned to Quel'Thalas where he attempted to purify it. When all attempts failed, he realized that the power of the light had left him. And it wasn't until later that he learned that he had infact died during the battle against his uncle. Hellcroft explained to him that he had been chosen to succeed his uncle as a death knight and offered his services as mentor and a weapon. And so, Zerehedord left Quel'Thalas with Hellcroft in hand. He disappeared into the Plaguelands to begin his new life of undeath. When his training was complete, he left for Northrend. It was there that he was once again reunited with Arahadord. Trivia *Zerehedord was originally a blood elf paladin, re rolled as a blood elf death knight (role played as a high elf). He was later rerolled as a human. *In early concepts, Zerehedord was created as a blood elf paladin to be Atlus' (a draenei shaman) polar opposite. *A blood elf paladin called Zerehedord still exists on Thorium Brotherhood, but for obvious reasons is no longer played. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Death Knight